Eternal Namek
by Fade
Summary: The first chapter in a new saga Centered around a Namekian named Fade. Takes place during the Frieza Saga
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello people. This is only like my 3rd try at writing a fanfic so bear with me. At of the end of every chapter I have no clue what will happen next and I gladly accept suggestions. Also if it gets kinda hard to find all my chapters just switch the button on the top of the list to Sort By Author and find me. This story takes place right after Vegeta leaves for planet Namek to find Frieza. It is based around a namekian named Fade, as the story unfolds you will get to know him better. 

An Eternal Namek 

Chapter 1 

I awoke from sleep with a start, awakened by something beyond my reach. Something elusive. I stood up the mat on which I slept, more meditating than sleeping, but acheiving the same overall goal. It was dark in my little dome house despite the time of morning I knew it was. I prefer to live in darkness, it keeps me alert and hightens my senses. 

Making my way over to the door I pushed it open and stepped outside. The sun shone brightly in my eyes and I blinked away the foxfire. I looked around my little platue, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The distance from side to side was more than fifteen meters but the distance to the bottom of my pillar was more that eighty meters. It astounded me that it had not yet toppled. It is because of this strength that I chose the pillar for my home. I felt a kind of kinship, knowing that this was part of Father Namek. 

The landscape stretched far off into the distance, broken only by the rounded trees and the ever abundant hills. In the distance, to the east, I could see Guru's place, sitting on an obelisk much like my own. Even from this distance I could sense his presence. I beleive all namekians feel it, the children especially. 

After surveying the landscape for another five minutes or so and finding nothing out of the ordinary I began my daily warm up. At this altitude the air was thin and I had to breathe deeply. This also helped to focus my mind. My black tunic served to soak up the heat, I had learned along time ago from Guru himself how to harness this heat and use it. I flipped backwards across the platue and brought my boots down, skidding to a stop inches from the edge. Had I fallen off (as I have done before on more than a few occasions) I could have flown, but I preferred to either try and stop my fall by clutching the wall or just absorb the impact. I have only missed the wall twice, but on both occasions I was unable to move for days. I didn't have the power to pick my own body up off the ground, let alone fly back to the top. 

I began to jump from one side to the other, quickly gaining speed, and finally dissapearing from the naked eye when a shot rang out across the sky. I dropped in mid-leap and looked upwards. From out of the sky flashed a huge white creature covered with spikes and staring with cold purple eyes. I stared in wonder as it flew across the sky and slowly settled to the ground some distance from my pillar.I could just barely make the creature out and decided to get a closer look. 

I leaped into the air and dropped straight down, rocketing down the wall. Before I hit the ground I slowed to a halt three feet above the ground. I dropped to the soil and began to rapidly make my way toward the creature. Normally I would have flown but I was aware of how much energy that gave off and I was afraid that it might startle this beast. As I reached the last ridge before the creature I slowed my leaps and bounds and ducked down. I crawled toward the ledge and looked over. The creature seemed to be made of some sort of metal and I realized that it wasn't a creature at all it was a ship. The realization came to me when I saw the two small figures standing in front of an open hatch. They had they're backs to me but I could tell immediatly that they were both human, or at least some type of human looking creatures. The smaller of the two was dressed in a dark purple gi and had an unruly mess of dark hair on his head, while the other wore a bright orange tunic and was bald. 

I watched curiously as they looked around. From inside the ship I heard a voice say something, though it was to far away for me to be able to understand it, even with my enhanced hearing. As I looked on a third figure stepped from the craft. This one was taller and had blue hair. I noticed immediatly that she was female. from the tone of her shouts she looked mad. They spoke for a minute and then the female pulled some type of device from her pocket. They all looked at it and then began talking again. 

The conversation ended abrubtly when another shot rang out. I looked up along with the three humans and saw white blaze shoot in from the sky. At the center of this blaze was a small ball. I watched in fascination as it blazed across the sky and all crashed into the ground behind the far hills. I looked back at the humans, feeling a sense of dread as I looked at their faces. I guessed that the ball must have been some sort of ship, and whoever it carried frightened them immensly. The female ran back toward the ship and began to wail. I listened closely, discerning only two very important words: Saiya-Jin, and Vegeta. I knew who the saiya-jins were, and that there home planet was called planet Vegeta, after the emperor of the planet. But planet Vegeta was no more, having been destroyed without an effort by a creature called Frieza. 

I had heard many tails of Frieza, That himself and his family are the only living members of their race, that Freiza was the most powerful being in the galaxy, and that he had destroyed worlds without a second glance. Of those three rumors, I only beleived the first. Under his rule I knew, was Prince Vegeta, one of the only remaining saiya-jins in the galaxy. And if for some reason Vegeta was on Namek then these creatures had a reason be scared. 

As of this moment I have no clue as to whether I should continue to follow the original storyline and just implement him into the story so that it doesn't really change it or whether I should change the storyline to incorperate Fade more deeply into the story therefore changing the overall outcome. Please email me at Magus432@hotmail.com with suggestions. I desperatly need them. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Okay the second chapter is out. Now just because I have followed the storyline up till now, don't think it will stay like that. It might, but it probably won't. Also if someone finds the numbers for the power levels wrong please correct me. HOWEVER Do not correct my spellings of certain names. I have realized through many hours of study, that trying to translate Japanese names into english and then trying to spell them has the end result of a massive brain fuse and your skull bursting through your nostrils. And PLEASE COMMENT, even flames I don't care. Tell me what sucks about the story. Tell me what kicks ass about the story. I need your opinion so I can decide how the story unfolds. Well Sheesh, on with Chapter 2! 

Chapter 2 

I watched the humans faces as they switched through the many emotions of dread. suprise, fear, and finally anger. I myself was in a state of intense curiosity. Why were these humans on Namek, what were they looking for. And why in the world was Vegeta, Prince of the Saya-Jins here. Things were happening quickly. I had just decided to go see Guru when I looked up to see another pod burn its way across the heavens and land not too far from the first. 

I glanced down at the humans as the girl collapsed to her knees. I backed away slowly but jerked my head up sharply when i felt the change in power level. As I concentrated I realized that the two humans power levels were dropping. I smiled as I realized how common a technique this was on Namek. I could barely feel the humans ki now. I doubted they could sense me since I had my power level at a minascule four hundred fifty. In any fight, if your foe underestimates you it could change the outcome. These humans were smart it seemed. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt, rather than saw two beings approaching. I looked down to see that the humans had felt it as well. After ten seconds of feeling, I finally saw the two creatures which emitted these power levels. They both felt to be around 1500. They were both dressed in similar attire. Brown striped armor, which I recognized to be Saiya-Jin suits by the charecteristic shoulder flaps. But these were no Saiya-Jins. The first was a mass of blue muscle settled behind an ungodly mess of an orange mustach. The second was purple in color, repulsive in description (A/N I can't remember exactly what this fella looked like, if someone want to tell me feel free). 

I listened as they boasted and hazed the small humans. After a particularly snide comment the purple beast lifted what I guessed to be some type of weapon and fired at the ship. The purple glass exploded away along with the front part of the bulkhead. I watched as the two armored creatures laughed heartly, and smiled when I heard the bald human say "C'mon Gohan, its time to do some serious powerin' up!" 

I reached out and felt the two power levels begin to rise. Soon they were well over two thousand and still rising. The two men stopped laughing instantly and stared as the two humans, one who I now knew was named Gohan, almost doubled their power levels. The two creatures began to look worried, and then fear replaced the worry when their opponents rose over three thousand. 

I heard their nervous voices as they half screamed at the rise. All of a sudden, the two humans vanished from view. Seconds later they reappeared behind the two men, the bald one driving a solid punch to the blue beast' back and Gohan delivering a severe kick to the ribs of the purple one. The two creatures collided and splashed into a nearby lake. Gohan and the bald one shared a high five and settled back to the ground. 

I slowly backed off the ledge and began to make my way toward Guru's place. I dared not fly, for that would give off way to much energy but I still traveled at my top speed, running with leaps and bounds. I finally reached the pillar on top of which Guru's house stood, I gave myself just enough of a ki burst to make it to the top and ran toward the door. 

Okay so it has folloed the story so far. Please comment and give me your suggestion as what should happen next. I already ahve the next chapter thought up but I am willing to make changes. Please email me at magus432@hotmail.com if you want to give me suggestions. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Ok people, c'mon, you have to comment. I had 26 people read chapter one and 2 comment (Thanx Chelsee). Just say something, anything!! I want you to be as much a part of this story as anybody because quite frankly i have a llimited imagination. If you think it would be cool to see something happen just comment and suggest it. Well heres chapter 3, sorry it took so long to put it out, but I have been working on a Starcraft fanfic as well. Anyways enjoy, and PLEASE comment!!!! 

Chapter 3 

I stepped into Guru's house slowly and looked around. There was nobody in the house! I quickly did one more check and my fears were confirmed. There was nobody inside. From outside the house, I heard another shot, and the explosion of a landing. Another of those pod ships had landed. 

I ran outside and looked around. In the same direction that Vegeta had landed in was a second pillar of smoke, signaling the landing zone.I was about to fly to the human ship when I felt to familiar ki's eminating from the west. I looked and saw two namekians running my way. I hopped off the pillar and landed at the same moment that the others made it to where I was standing. 

I quickly recognized Seab, but it took me a moment to recognize who the other was. Finally I realized that it was Seab's younger brother Neget. Neget was dressed in a simple purple gi and boots, and Seab was dressed in a white gi similar to mine. I looked at Seab and told him about Guru's house. 

"We know," Seab said, "We came and moved him to a safe place." 

"Why did you move him?" I asked curiously, there was no way that they could have found out about Vegeta and moved him already. 

"We found out that there is some monster going from town to town killing people to find the Dragonballs. They seem to know exactly where they are. We were just on our way to get you. Youre the only person we know that is close enough to sense ki." he informed me, "And from what we heard this person has an extremely high power level." 

"Well lets go find him then." I said. I slowly closed my eyes and "felt" around for something, anything that could be considered a high power level. I almost staggered back when I found what I was looking for. I gasped in horror as I mentally grazed this enormously high level. Opening my eyes I saw Seab and Neget looking at me questioningly. I took a deep breath and pointed to the south. 

"Are you sure?"Seab asked quickly. 

I nodded slowly "Its over that way, and I could find it even if I was on one of our moons." 

Seab's face, showed a flicker of fear, but it faded quickly. Softly he said "Is it really that high?" 

I nodded again. Seab glanced at Neget, and then back at me. "Lets go then." He said. We took off toward the south. All of running at full speed. Gently touched Seab and then Neget with my ki sense and found that both had their power levels at one thousand though I knew they were capable of three thousand at least. As was I. I raised my power level up to be an even thousand. 

It has been my experience that this creeps most beings out, to find out that there opponents are all at the same level. I guess its because when your opponents are equal there is advantage to turning someones attack into his partner. We flew onward toward the south, I could feel the spike in power level more clearly now. It was well almost a million it seemed. 

In all my life, I have fought many beings, and have learned of many more. Some even had ridiculously high power levels. But from what I felt I knew that in all the galaxy, there was only one creature with such a high and prominent power level. Frieza. 

**** 

Okay, I know, a horrible place to end it, but you knew who it was anyway. And besides I am tired. And please please please comment. If you don't comment I am going to get the feeling that you don't like it and I will not put up anymore chapters. Actually even if you told me it sucked i would still put more chapters on, but still comment. In the words of Chelsee "If you can't think of anything, just put goat cheese!" Feel free to make suggestions as well. I like to accept new ideas for the story, so that I can make a twist somewhere. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sorry it took so long to get up. I have been on Battle.net alot latley and havent had a chance to keep writing. Plus I had writers block. Well here goes. And god Damnit COMMENT!!!!! If you cant think of anything just flame me, I don't give a shit. *Ahem* And now on with chap 4. 

**** 

Chap 4 

We flew low over the water, heading toward the high power level. As we got closer we slowed down and started to run along the ground, having changed our minds about letting them know we were there so soon. When we reached the final ridge overlooking the vilage that they were currently menacing, We dropped to our bellies and crawled to the edge. We looked over and took in the scene that was being played out below. 

Immediatly I realized which one was Frieza, he was sitting in some type of hoverchair, looking neither male nor female. On his right side, sat a rather large mass of pink goo. I had small nubbles on its head and wore the same type of device that the two unfotunate creatures who met up with the humans wore. He was also wearing the same type of uniform, as were all of the non-nameks present. 

I gasped when I noticed what the pink one was carrying under each arm. He held two of the dragonballs! On Frieza's right stood a rather good looking creature. He had long green hair, braided down his back, and across his forehead he wore an emerald jewel. He also had two dragonballs. 

Frieza himself held my attention the most, he was light purple, and had black horns proturding from his head. I could see the tip of a tail peeking out from under him. He was rather short, but stature had no meaning in battle. 

In the doorway of one of the houses, the village elder stood with two small children. Freiza asked about the dragonball, and yet the elder played dumb, pretending he knew nothing of a dragonball. I looked at Frieza and could tell he was getting annoyed, which could lead to the demise of the elder. I look at Seab and Neget, who both nodded to me. 

All three of us jumped and into the village, kicking two of Frieza's henchman out of the way. Everybody turned to stare at us, including Frieza. I returned his glare as only a true namekian can, tenfold. He smiled casually, and continued to say nothing. I stepped forward still looking directly at Frieza. 

"We heard a rumor that there was some monster going from village to village and stealing the dragonballs." I said, "We here to stop you Frieza!" 

Frieza's smile widened at the sound of his own name. "Have my exploits reached as far as this pitiful excuse for a planet? I am flattered." 

My glare deepened further, "The only thing that reaches this far is tyranny. And this is where it ends.." 

Continuing to smile Frieza looked over at the pink one. "Well Dodoria?" Dodoria reached up and pressed a button on the thing attached to his eye. He read the small readout and began to laugh. "Only one thousand each!" He said smugly. Freiza looked toward his men and then waved a hand at us. 

All at once the ten men in the village leaped at us. We returned the favor, meeting them halfway, and making them regret it. The first creature I crushed his neck, while the second was merely knocked unconscous by my elbow to the temple. I turned swiftly and planted the toe of my boot into the throat of an oncoming warrior. I looked to the left to see Seab take down three of them, as well as Neget. There was one standing in the center of us all. His spinal shattered as three kicks met his neck, spine, and tailbone. 

Looking around I saw that only Frieza and his two dragonblall carriers were still left. Frieza shot a glare at Dodoria, who reached up and clicked his reader again. "I-I-I don't get it! This thing must be broken," He stammered, "Now it says that there all over three thousand!" 

"Well don't you think you had better take care of them?" Frieza said softly. 

"Whats the matter Frieza, afraid to take us yourself?" I leered, much to the amusment of Seab and Neget. Frieza smiled again, "No thanks. It would be like swatting flys with a Buick." 

"A what?" I said confused. "Nothing," He replied while sighing. 

As I tried to figure out what Frieza meant I saw the village elder pushing the children away from him. Before I could stop him he fired a small shot of Ki at Dodoria. I swore as he missed and only hit the reader that he was wearing, destroying it. I heard Seab shout "No" but by then the elder had jumped into the air. He fired to more shots, one hitting one Frieza's dead henchman in the head and the other destroying one of the readers that lay on the ground. I then realized what he was doing. Looking around I saw that he had just destroyed the last three readers. He must have realized as I did that they were using those to find the dragonballs. So his first shot hadn't missed. 

Dodoria turned to glare at the elder. I realized that he was going to attack him. He leaped at him, flying full speed toward the elder. However before he reached him Frieza stopped him, suggesting that perhaps he deal with us "younger" warriors. Dodoria turned and smiled. He readjusted his path and was flying toward us, when he came within range he flew behind us kicking Seab and Neget as he passed. They both fell to the ground and didn't move. I looked at Dodoria who grinned and flew toward me. His fists outstretched. 

When he was ten feet from me brought my hands together in front of me and spread them vertically. Between my hands stretched an ultrathin line of ki invisible to the naked eye. I pumped my full power into it as Dodoria reached me. As his fists connected with my chest, his skull connected with the blade of ki, cleanly slicing his head, and part of his chest in half. His momentum continued to push me backwards and finaly to the ground, with his enormous girth collapsed on top of me, gray blood gushed out all over me. His body twitched a few times and then lay still. 

I reached up and pushed his body off of me, not with a little difficulty. I stood up and looked toward Frieza, whose face was a mixture of emotions, mainly suprise and anger. The green one had the same type of expression. I dropped back into my fighting stance, ready for the next challenge. 

**** 

Okay okay, I know, not the best place to end it but hey, gimme some credit I finally strayed from the storyline, didn't I? SO whaddya think. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I couldn't get anyplace to type my story but I have been writing it down on paper, so now can we say Mass Post??? I will be posting 2 chapters a day as I transfer them from paper to 'puter. I have procrastinated long enough, on with chapters 5 & 6.  
  
WARNING:This will be an extremly long file, so those of you who don't feel like reading to much, beat it.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 5  
  
My eyes passed back and forth between Frieza and the green haired ones faces. Before either of us could make a move however, two figures dropped from the sky and landed beside me. I looked and thanked the maker as I saw Gohan and the bald one standing by my side, both in fighting stances.  
  
When I returned my gaze to Frieza his face had become that same casual grin he wore earlier. I glanced over at the green haired one, who also seemed to be smiling, though I couldn't tell. Frieza's voice shattered the silence, and my thoughts.  
  
"Well, two monkeys and a lizard. Looks like we are starting quite a little zoo aren't we Zarbon?" He glanced at the green haired one, whose name I was finally made aware of.  
  
"Yes, sir. However I don't think we can keep all of them. Some might have to be...put down." Zarbon grinned slowly, showing perfect white teeth.  
  
I extended my senses and lightly touched Zarbon. His power level was three times what mine was. That meant that he was a match for all three of us. But even odds are better than bad odds.  
  
"I think your right. But since we don't have any humane way to do it, I think the task should be yours." Frieza said slowly.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Zarbon sidestepped away from the hoverpod and dropped into what looked like a meditating stance. Immediatly my senses felt the rise in power. I looked down at the two humans and whispered softly.  
  
"Can you feel that?" I asked, hoping that they were smart enough to whisper.  
  
"Yes." came the quite reply. I looked back up at Zarbon as his power level rose to almost twice what it was. At first I thought that he was hiding his ki. But as I watched he started to grow. His body bulged outward, stretching the skin under huge muscles. His skin developed the texture of a lizard, and his veins bulged from his biceps.  
  
I stepped back as he rose out of his meditative stance. He was no longer the handsome creature that I saw, he was instead replaced by a grotesque moster rippling with muscles and ki. He stepped forward and dropped into a fighting stance. For one of the few times in my life, I was afraid.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Zarbon bolted at us with a speed that I had never seen. With one sweeping blow all three of us were rocked off our feet. Before the other two hit the ground I had flipped back onto my feet and launched myself at Zarbon. His speed was amazing, even as blocked every single punch and kick that I threw, he managed to pummel me with shots to my chest and stomach.  
  
As I concentrated on trying to slip a punch past his gaurd, I felt the other two join the fight. The beating that was being applied to me was lessened, though not by much. His gaurd also dropped a little, almost to the point that I was able to hit him. Almost but not quite.  
  
An idea flashed into my mine as I watched Zarbon fight. Every time he landed a punch he swung his arm sideways in an attempt to connect another with the person beside him. I waited for three heartbeats and let him swat me in the chest. As he pulled his arm sideways, I caught him in the wrist and pushed as much power into my hands as I could.   
  
His wrist exploded in a splash of blood, but cauderized a second later. Zarbon screamed and blasted all three of us away from him. I hit the ground and skidded to a stop. I painfully pulled myself to my feet and looked at Zarbon, who in turn looked at his wrist with a look of horror.. It was charred and black. Behind him the bald one stood up and started laughing.   
  
"Just the way I like 'em. Crispy!" He doubled over in laughter, as did Gohan. Before I could utter a warning Zarbon whirled around and fired a blast of ki from his severed wrist at the bald one. Time seemed to move slowly as I saw the bald ones eyes look up from his laughter. The blast hit him square in the chest, not stopping for an instant as it burned its way through his body. The gaping whole in his chest was a perfect circle, and he had time to admire it before his brain shut down. He dropped to his knees and slumped sideways, falling to the ground without a sound.  
  
Gohan screamed and ran to his fallen comrade. I looked up at Zarbon who now looked at his wrist with a different look. A look of wonder. He turned toward me and grinned. No longer perfect and white, his teeth now looked like something from a swamp. His voice was low and gravely, but still audible.  
  
"I have to thank you. What an interesting talent I have now." He said. He lifted his arm and fired another blast, this one directly at one of the houses. It left a hole similar to the one in the bald one's chest. "Strange, that it doesn't explode, but that can be used to my advantage."  
  
I cursed myself. I had essentaly turned his arm into a "Ki Cannon." Behind him Gohan stood up and turned toward Zarbon, fire in his eyes. As I watched his power level rose. I felt it keep rising well above even Zarbon's. I wondered where he was getting the ki but stopped wondering as I saw what happened next. Before my eyes his hair lifted up and stood on end. I saw an aura of ki form around him. I watched in wonder as his hair changed from black, to brown and slowly into bright blonde. His eyes flashed dark red and settled into emerald. I had no clue what was going on, but apparently Zarbon did. His eyes widened in horrer and he raised his arm and fired a blast of ki from his wrist that was larger than he was. When the blast touched Gohan, for an instant his hair turned red and I could swear I saw him sprout a tail, but then he was enveloped in the blast. I saw his body fly backwards and slam into the cliff face that I had been crouching on earlier. An instant hole was created and kept on going. I stared in horror as I saw the blast, along with Gohan, dissapear into the distance.   
  
I reached out and felt that Zarbons power had dropped signifacantly. I launched myself in the direction Gohan had flown. Behind me I felt Zarbon take flight to follow. I increased my speed and kept going, following the direction of the holes in various cliffs and houses. I finally saw where gohan had come to rest. I landed next to him. His hair had returned to normal, there was no tail, and he was breathing, but just barely. I wondered what the hell had hapened to him. I knew Zarbon was following me, so I turned to wait for him to arrive. To my suprise he was already there, standing directly behind me. When I turned he grabbed hold of my skull, jammed his wrist into my face and fired a blast through my head.  
  
Before he fired I smelled the stench of rotting flesh, and then nothing. I slowly faded into the darkness that was a namekians death. I grieved for the loss of everyone I knew would die. And then my existence dissapated, along with my conscienceness.  
  
****  
  
Oooooh, what a weird place to end it. I guess you just have to wait for the next chapter to find out WTF happened just now. Oh and if you don't comment I might not post the next chapter......Although Chelsee gets her own personal copy. Hee Hee. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Sorry I didn't hold to my schedule but I couldn't get anytime to type. What with finals and all. But now I have the time and I will try and keep the deadline. A lot of people seemed to like the way I did chapter 6. I don't know what possesed me to do that but anyway I did. Heres the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Suddenly I was surounded by shapes. Images, faces I had known, faces I had never seen. Sometimes two familiar faces would melt into each other. I was swimming in something, though I couldn't feel what. Ki maybe? I could not feel my body. Nor could I remember ever having one. Things seemed to be changing rapidly. I saw the moons of Namek, full and bright. I felt myself yearning for them. I saw a planet explode into nothingness. The stars collided and seperated, leaving great tears in the fabric of reality. I saw a sword, and a young boy at the end of it. Things softly faded again to blackness.  
  
I opened my eyes with a start, and found myself staring into the face of Gohan. I sat up, and quickly laid back down as I felt my brain try and burst out of its skull.  
  
"Whoa!" him say, "stay down. We still don't know how your body is gonna react."  
  
"React to what?" I asked softly, "I was dead, why am I here?"  
  
"Mainly because of Dendé and Nail." He replied.  
  
"Dendé?"  
  
"Yea. We were able to heal you. After I was knocked out and you were killed. The elder from that village that we were at found us. He says he left while we were fighting Zarbon. Anyway, he went and got Nail and they carried us back here." Gohan said.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. "Where's here?"  
  
"I dunno," He said "Underground I think."  
  
"Ok, I know how I got here," I said "But how am I alive?"  
  
"According to Nail," Gohan said slowly "It's a side effect of Dendé's healing abilities, the nameks ability to regenerate body parts, and Guru."  
  
"Namekian." I corrected him.  
  
Gohan looked at me questioningly. "Whadya mean?"  
  
"You called us nameks. Namek is the father of our planet, to be called a namek is to be revered as a god. Some may claim it, but we are namekian."  
  
"Oh" He said. "Sorry"  
  
"Its no problem." I said and again tried to sit back up, this time more slowly. For a moment the room spun but then reverted back to its original state. I was in some sort of cave. There was what I guessed to be medical equipment scattered around the cave. To my left was another table with a small namekian form curled up on it. I looked at Gohan questioningly.  
  
"Dendé." He said, "Healing you took a lot out of him. He was one of the kids at the village."  
  
"That little kid brought me back to life?" I asked with a surprised tone.  
  
"Yup, well with Guru and Bulma's help." He said proudly.  
  
"You said you still don't know how my body is going to react. What did you mean by that?"  
  
"When we were brought here you were technically dead. Nail went back out to see if he could find the last 2 dragonballs. Well after Guru gave Dendé the ability to heal, my friend Bulma had an idea. They worked to bring you back to life. After about four hours they needed a blood donor. Nails was gone, the elder has some type of disease that makes his blood untransferable, and they wouldn't let us get some from Guru."  
  
"So what did you use??" I asked half with horror.  
  
"My blood," Gohan said cheerily, "But we don't know how the blood will react with your body. But so far so good."  
  
"How long have I been out"  
  
"Almost 2 days!?" I shouted. I jumbd off, the table, wobbled for a minute and then ran towards the door. Before I made it ten feet I was tackled from behind by Gohan.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He said as he pinned me to the ground. "You're in no condition to fight. And besides if Bulma finds out I let you leave she'll kill me!"  
  
"But Frieza! The dragonballs!" I said as I looked at Gohan who was still sitting on my back.  
  
"We have a dragonball here. Frieza can't get ahold of them all."  
  
"I stood up reluctantly and walked back to the table. I suddenly remembered what had happened to Gohan before he got hit. I turned to look at him. "What happened to you before, anyway?"  
  
"Whadya mean?" He said, clueless.  
  
"After your friend, I still don't know his name."  
  
"Krillin." Gohan said softly.  
  
"OK, after Krillin died you changed. Your power level rocketed. Whatever was happening scared the hell out of Zarbon."  
  
"I don't remember," He said. "I'll ask Dad when he gets here."  
  
"Who's he?" I asked?  
  
"Goku, he's the most powerful fighter on Earth. He's on his way here to take care of Frieza!"  
  
"Ha!" I laughed "What makes your dad so powerful?"  
  
Gohan stood up taller and said with the pride that only a son could, "He's a Saiya-Jin. One of the only two left. I'm only half saiya-jin."  
  
"That means I have saiya-jin blood running through my veins." I looked down at my hands in wonder, they looked no more different then they felt, yet somehow I knew he side effects of this combination were going to be interesting.  
  
  
OK, so there was no fighting in this one. I told you. But you have to admit it did take some explaining to tell how he was alive didn't it? Well comment, tell me what you think.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Ok so I took way to long to post this time. Sorry I just have a lot of stuff going on right now. Mainly work, but theres other stuff too. Again this is a no fight fic, but next chapter I promise there will be something for all you fight fans.  
  
****  
  
Eternal Namek - Chapter 8  
  
I walked with Gohan slowly through the corridors of the underground structure. On the wall there were tapestriesportraying the history of our race. I looked at them as we passed and remembered what I had been taught when I was younger. I saw The War of Klassden, and the uprisal from slavery. Our most important times were displayed here.   
  
We walked by a room filled with books. There was hundreds of them, most looked very old. I realized that we must be in some type of archives. After we walked for a few more minutes the corridor opened into a large cavern. I looked up toward the ceiling only to find that it dissapeared into the darkness. Along the walls there were huge mosaics carved into the very face of the cavern.I looked toward the far end of the cavern and gasped as I saw Guru. I knew that we were going to go see him. I could even feel his presence, but there was a shock at seeing Guru again. It happened every time I saw him. He was the pure reverence of what we honored. He sat in his throne eyes closed, but still all seeing. I walked slowly toward him with Gohan at my side.  
  
I remembered the first time I had met him. I was young at the time, barely an adolescent. I had been running around the hills near my home when I met up with Seab. We decided to go swimming, and jumped into one of the lakes that seem to be everywhere on Namek. After a while we started wrestling around in the water. Neither of us were very powerful but we were fast. I dove down deep into the water, spun around and shot back up towards Seab. Right before I hit him he dove sideways.  
  
I shot out the water and into the air. I was so suprised that I forgot to stop myself when I went flying I was in the air and I couldn't stop myself. I kept flying through the air untill I felt my body start to fall. I curled into a little ball, shut my eyes, and screamed. I slammed hard into something, and then fell to the ground. Before I lost consciousness I saw the face of a stern looking namekian looking down at me.   
  
When I woke up I was lying on the floor in Guru's house. I sat up and looked around. I saw Guru sitting in his chair. Large of stature and large of knowledge I stood up slowly. And then kneeled. At first I was afraid, and then confused as I heard a deep voice begin to chuckle (Author Note: Think something along the lines of Jabba the Hut's "Ho Ho Ho"=). I slowly looked up and saw Guru shaking softly with laughter. I looked around me and saw Seab standing near the wall looking confused and scared at the same time.   
  
I looked back toward Guru and then to the namekian standing next to him. He couldn't have been much older then I was. He stood with his arms crossed, staring sternly at me. I looked again at Guru as he stopped laughing.  
  
His voice was deep, yet filled with happiness. "Stand up, young one, and come over here."  
  
I stood up slowly and made my way to Guru's side. He placed his hand on my shoulder and I felt my brain tingle. Softly I felt my thoughts being tapped. I wanted to pull away but strangly I seemed to have no control over my body. I relaxed and let him probe my thoughts. Suddenly I found myslef embedded in his mind. I don't know how I knew that it was his mind. I mean there wasn't any big sign saying "THIS IS GURU'S MIND" just a feeling I had. I quickly took a "look" around his mind. I saw memories from his past. I watched as he felt the death of every namekian that ever lived. And yet he still managed to remmain cheery. There was a bit of insanity in their. A small part where I saw nothing but chaos, but I guess with responsibility like he had, a little chaos and insanity is nessicary.  
  
I was about to pull out of his mind, when I felt something pull me deeper inside. I journeyed a bit deeper into Guru's mind and gasped at what I found. As I came upon the secret that is only bestowed upon the most worthy of creatures I immediatly tried to put it back, not feeling good enough. Before I could pull out I felt fire shoot through my mind. My entire conscienseness was engulfed in flames. I screamed, at least I thought I did. As suddenly as the pain had began it ended, and I was standing again next to Guru. I looked down at my body, expecting to see it charred and burnt. But seeing no change. I looked at Guru who smiled softly.  
  
He never explained to me what had happened, but after that day he took me and Seab under his wing and taught us how to fight, always telling me that someday everything would be explained.  
  
****  
  
Ok so this chapter sucked totally but I am kinda stumped and I wanted to get this out and stuff so that I didn't have to tell it later. Give me some ideas allright?? Just email me at magus432@hotmail.com. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Ok, here's the deal. Out of the whole time I have posted this story, I haven't had more then 4 people comment on any one story. And so as a result those of you who comment and leave an enail will get the next chapter within a day of commenting. If you don't comment you will have to wait another week for the next chapter. From now on this is how I am doing it. My inspiration comes from you guys, so help me out a bit, oh and thanx Mystic_Gohan, you are the only person who has commented on every one of my chapters.  
  
Oh and one last note, I appoligze to the fight fans for the past two chapters. In this chapter there ~IS~ fighting and I don't plan on doing a fight-less chapter for a while. Ok heres chapter 9.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I looked up at Guru slowly, and again saw that insane smile upon his face. I grinned inwardly at being in the presence of my mentor once again. He had not change in the many years between my youth and adulthood, and I thanked him for that. My mind began to think more about how much he had taught me but I forced it to come back to the present. We had more important things to deal with.  
  
As I walked closer to him I saw his smile widen just the slightest bit, and felt pride.  
  
"Its good to see you again Fade," He said in a voice that only he could produce, a voice filled with sadness and pain and yet insanely cheery at the same time, "However I do wish it were under better circumstances."  
  
"As do I," I replied knowing that I was going to have to ask for his advice, but I did not feel ashamed at that, "We need help, Master Guru, not I, nor any other being on this planet can contend with Freiza. What do you suggest I do?"  
  
"It is good you are not overconfident my child, however I disagree with you in your opinion of who can destroy this abomination of life."  
  
I looked at Guru, confused, "Who??"  
  
Guru smiled and lifted a large hand pointing past me. I turned around to see who he was pointing at, but finding only Gohan. Confused now more then ever I turned back to Guru. "Gohan?? He is pretty powerful, and he is partially saiya-jin, but how can he beat Frieza??"  
  
Guru smiled again, "Alone, the boy cannot defeat him, but with the combined power of the remaining saiya-jin race he does have a chance."  
  
"The remaining saiya-jins?? I only know of two, Gahans father...." I turned back to Gohan questioningly.  
  
"Goku," he prompted me.  
  
"Yes Goku, and Prince Vegeta. Have I missed someone?"  
  
"No, you have them all. They can defeat Frieza."  
  
"Forgive me for my ignorance, but isn't Vegeta under the rule of Frieza??" I asked getting even more confused.  
  
"Yes, he is, but-"  
  
Guru never finished his sentence as an explosion sounded from the corridor. I whirled around to see Gohan rushing to investigate. I ran forward and followed behind him. As we continued through the corridors the explosions got louder. I could here voices hollering and shots being fired from a weapon. As we passed the medical bay I noticed that Dendé was sitting on the edge of the table looking scared.  
  
"Go to Guru, keep him safe!" I said, urgent to get the child who had saved my life away from danger. He nodded and ran down the corrider to Guru's cavern. After walking for several more seconds we rounded the corner and came face to face with Nail, or most of him anyway. His whole left arm had been blown off, all the way to the shoulder. He looked at me and Gohan and then back down the corrider he had come from. Lifting his good hand he fired a blast at the ceiling, collapsing it.  
  
"That should hold them for a moment," he said in his gruff voice.  
  
"Whats going on??" I asked as he leaned up against a wall, and rested.  
  
"I went to go find the other dragon ball, but the village was totally destroyed. There was another person there, a human I think. He came in from behind, I never felt him approach. I fought him but he was too strong even for me. He did this," He said gesturing to his arm, "After he hit me I took off. He didn't follow me, but a few of Freiza's goons did. Can you hold em off for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure," I said as I saw the blockade of rocks atarting to crumble. I took position directly in the center of the corridor, with Gohan standing next to me. As the rocks started to shudder from the punishment that was being delivered from the other side I felt a strange sense of anticipation. I couldn't wait to start fighting again. My mouth watered at the thought. It took me a moment to realize that it was the saiya-jin blood running through my veins, the small mixture of the saiya-jins love of fighting and my own joy of battle. It felt wonderful, it exhilerated me, I loved the feeling I was having right now, and I thanked Gohan for the donation that I would never be able to repay.  
  
As the first of the rocks blasted outward toward us both Gohan and I dropped into fighting stances. When the hole that had formed was big enough I saw one of Frieza's henchman stick his head through and look at us. He never had time to regret it as I shot forward and buried my nails into the back of his neck. With a gruesome tug I whipped his head off of his body and onto the floored. It rolled to a stop at Gohan's feet who looked down at it and then kicked it off to the side.  
  
I was thrown backwards as an explosion blew away the last of the barricade. I flipped back onto my feet and ducked low as I waited for the smoke to clear. Seconds later I saw several forms rush in through the haze and dirt. I leapt forward alongside of Gohan, bringing my fist upward in the jaw of the first creature, his neck snapping wetly, and before he hit the ground I was swinging at my next victim. The toe of my boot caught a particularly ugly skeleton of a creature in the temple and crushed his head into the stone wall. I looked to see Gohan showing one of the goons what his own back looked like as spun his head around, snapping the neck.  
  
To my left I saw a creature rush at me, I ducked to the ground and rolled hard toward him, tripping him and sending him flying forward. Seconds after he landed I pounced onto his back and clamped my hands over his ears. I inserted a blade of ki through his skull, severing his consciousness from this mortal coil. I looked up in time to see Gohan side step an oncoming creature and kick him in the back, sending him flying toward my direction. I leapt forward and inserted my hands into this oncoming creatures chest, tearing him apart as if he were nothing more then a pile of cloth.  
  
I looked to see one last creature slinking his way back down the corridor. I jumped at him and brought my fist down upon the top of his skull, burying his head halfway into his chestplate. I looked over at Gohan who was looking at me with a look of suprise and horror. I looked down at myself and saw I was covered in blood. My entire body was drenched in the blood of my opponents, as were the walls and floor of the corridor.  
  
"I have never seen anyone fight so savagely," Gohan said in wonder, "Why didn't you fight like that when we were fighting Zarbon??"  
  
"I didn't know I could fight like that!" I said, and true I was suprised by my own actions, and a bit appalled. I had literally ripped a living creature apart with my bare hands, and never did I even give him a second thought untill now. I looked down the corridor and saw Nail run around the corner and skid to a halt. The bloor was covered with bodies and blood he looked at me, and nodded slowly. I thought for a moment about the man Nail had said he had faught, he had said it had been a human, but could it have been Vegeta, I tucked the thought into the back of my head and glanced again at Nail. I saw him flex his newly regenerated arm and then motioned for us to hurry. I knew why he was in a rush now. Frieza knew where we were, and soon enough he would know that we defeated his men, sooner or later he was gonna attack again.  
  
****  
  
I am sorry it was so gruesome, but I just got done watching Blades of Fury, and so I was in a fighting mood. I hope you fight fans liked it. And remember, leave your email and you get the next chapter within a day, don't and you have to wait a week. And I don't want you to -JUST- leave your email, you have to leave a comment with it. Well thanx. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

I am such a horrible person. I can't even stick to my own deadlines. I think its because I just don't know enough about the series to think up anything good. I have only seen most of the Frieza saga and part of the Saiya-Jin Saga. And so now nobody reads my stories because they are all crap. Well here is Chapter 10.  
  
****  
  
Gohan, Nails, and I raced down the corrider back toward Guru. I talked with Nails as we ran and he described the person he had fought with. I asked Gohan and he said that it sounded alot like Vegeta. We rounded the corner and into Gurus room quickly. Dendé was standing next to his throne trying to look brave.  
  
Gohan stayed back next to the door as Nails and I walked up to Guru. He seemed to be asleep but I knew he was awake. Nails stepped up to Guru and spoke softly.  
  
"Master guru, Fade has told me of what you said. About the remaining saiya-jins. But I have just done battle with one. Prince Vegeta in fact. How is Vegeta going to help us beat Frieza if he is fighting against us?"  
  
Guru smiled that insane smile once again and spoke with a small chuckle in his voice. "Vegeta may be fighting against us, but he has his own plans for Frieza. He does not enjoy being under someones thumb. He may fight against us, but in doing so he will assist us."  
  
I listened intently and when Guru finished I stepped forward. "Master, I believe we have a new problem. Not as severe as Frieza but no less dangerous. The one that killed me, this Zarbon, is a threat. I tried to fight him and he not only killed me, but I made him stronger."  
  
"Yes I have heard of this 'Ki Cannon.' And you are right, he is a threat but you need only to set your mind to it and you can defeat him. Stick with your techniques, and use them to your full advantage."  
  
"We still have to get the dragonballs, Fade." Nail said to me, "And that means we have to go looking for em. Whether we want to or not."  
  
"But what about Guru? Frieza knows we're here and he knows we have a dragonball. We have to protect him."  
  
"I'll stay!"  
  
I turned around to look at Gohan. "Allright, your just as powerful as any of us, probably even more so."  
  
Nail looked at Gohan and then to me, I nodded and we walked out the door. Nail led the way through the corriders leading to the surface. We past the body filled tunnel where Gohan and I had fought, and I had gotten my first taste of saiya-jin joy. We finally came to a flight of stairs and Nail led the way upward. It was night when we emerged from the stairwell, which was hidden under a ledge. I looked up to see the moons shining brightly. I continued to stare at the moon untill Nail tugged on my shoulder.  
  
We looked around for a few seconds and then set off in the way of the town where Nail had been attacked. We walked slowly and kept our eye's peeled for any signs of danger. I felt it first, before I could even see it.  
  
The power level was large, not so high as Frieza's, still high enough to catch my attention. I stopped walking for a moment and slowed reached outward with my mental fingera. I felt Nail and his high level next to me and the small levels of the local people. But off, in the distance to the west I felt something higher, I don't know how, but for some reason I could tell it was saiya-jin, which meant it could be only one person, for Goku was not scheduled to arrive for another three days.  
  
Nail stopped and looked at me, and I in turn looked back toward him. I looked off toward the lights in the distance, but I couldn't figure out why they seemed so strange untill I realized that they weren't lights at all, rather they were fires.  
  
Looking at Nail we both started running toward the village, across the hills, and over the many lakes. As we got closer I could smell the buildings burning, plus a smell that sickened me to the core, the smell of burnt flesh. We came over a ledge and landed on the edge of the small town.  
  
Everywhere there was chaos, the buildings were either a pile of ashes, or in the process of becoming one. I could see the forms of namekians lying everywhere. We walked slowly into the town, looking at the death that surrounded us. I stopped and kneeled down to one of the particularly small bodies. I picked it up gently and almost dropped it when it coughed up a lungfull of smoke and ash.  
  
The baby was naked, its clothes were laying below it, nothing more then a pile of burnt cloth. I curled the baby up in my arms, and looked at Nail, he looked down at the baby and then back up at me.  
  
"I guess we should take it with us." He said and continued to walk through the village. Near the center we came upon a small lake. I reached down and ran some water over the babies face, clearing some of the ash and soot out of its eyes.   
  
I whirled my body around, out of instinct, and screamed as a ball of energy blasted from beneath the water. It struck me in the back and hurled me forward. I flung my weight forward and landed on my back so as to not land on the baby. As I sat up I saw Nail back away from the water and drop into a fighting stance.  
  
I stood up and cradled the baby in my arms as I watched the water. I slowly made my way over to Nail and stared at the water. From deep within the water I saw a soft glow. I backed up along with Nail as it got brighter.   
  
We dove sideways as another blast shot out of the water. It was larger then the first and I could feel it as it shot past us. We immediatly jumped back up and dropped into fighting stances. I tucked the baby into the front of my tunic, and dropped into the closest thing I could to a fighting stance while still protecting the infant.   
  
Water shot upwards as something burst out of the center of the lake. I looked up at the creature that hovered above the water. He was dressed in armour exactly like Frieza's goons, but I knew almost instantly who this person was.  
  
He was shorter then Nail and I by at least a foot and his hair stood on end, it was jet black and came to a point. His hands were curled into tight fists and he had a smile that was just as tight on his face. But what kept my attention was what he had his legs wrapped around.  
  
Beneath him he had a dragonball tucked tightly between his legs. He smiled as he looked at us. He looked over at Nail and his smile widened.  
  
"Whats the matter? Didn't get enough the first time?" He said as he floated above us. I heard Nail growl under his breath and I prayed he would have enough control over himself to not lash out. Vegita chuckled as he watched how infuriated Nail got.  
  
Without warning Vegita flipped backwards, I gasped as I saw him throw the dragonball straight at Nail with his legs. Nail, to suprised to react, caught the ball full in the chest and went flying backwards, skidding to halt on the ground, Vegita on the other hand had caught the ball in his legs again on the ricochet. He popped it upwards and kicked it full force toward me. I knew I couldn't catch it because it would hit the baby, I Jumped upwards, lightly touching the ball with the toe of my foot and bouncing off it.  
  
Vegita vanished from view and reappeared behind me catching the ball once again. Nail slowly came to his feet and turned to face vegita. He roared as he leaped toward him, Vegita simply stood there untill Nail came within inches off him and then popped the dragonball up into his chin, Nail flew upwards, and was met with resistance from above when Vegita flew up and drove an elbow into his back forcing him to go plunging down. He hit the ground with enough force to crumble the few remaining houses that were still standing. I looked up at vegita and ducked as I saw the stars of the dragonball bearing down upon me, as I came back up Vegita's boot followed closely behind that and connected with my skull, throwing me backwards. When I hit the ground I realized I was no longer holding the baby. I leaped to my feet and looked around for the little one and gasped as I saw Vegita holding it by the foot and dangling upside down.  
  
He once more had his legs securly wrapped around the dragonball, although I never saw him recover it. He looked at the baby as if it were a dead animal not good enough to eat, and flew upwards into the sky. I quickly followed, looking down to see Nail still lying unconscience on the ground. Vegita stopped as the air started to get thin. I could hear the baby wheeze as it's weak lungs tried to suck in what little air there was at this high altitude. Vegita smiled that evil tight lipped smile again and spoke softly.  
  
"You have two choices, you can either continue to fight me, or," his smile widened, "Or you can save the baby."  
  
As I tried to figure out what he meant Vegita simply dropped the baby. A million thoughts flashed to my mind, and every one ended badly, I flashed down toward the falling infant. I heard Vegita laugh his evil laugh as I raced to catch the baby. I looked back up at Vegita and saw him dissappear behind a growing ball of energy that he was building up. I put on more speed and snatched the baby out of the air as gently as I could. I landed next to Nail and grabbed him by the belt. As I looked back I saw white hot ki shimmering toward me, I leaped into the air, just in time to be blown back by the blast hitting the ground, I gained control of my fall and flew onwardss into the night. Heading back to one of the few safe places I knew anymore. In the distance I could hear Vegeta laughing, and I held the baby close as it started to cry.  
  
Nail started to come to and I landed on a hillside and set him down, as Nail regained consciousness he rolled over onto his back and looked up at the stars. I looked up with him, as we looked up at the stars I saw one wink out, a tear rolled down my face, cutting a path through the soot, as I realized that once Frieza finished with the dragonballs, he would destroy Namek as he had destroyed Planet Vegeta. I looked down at Nail as he sighed.  
  
He looked over at me and frowned. "Gurus right, you know?" he said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"About Vegeta, he would be a strong addition to our team, but how are we supposed to get him on our team when he is trying to kill us?"  
  
"I don't know," I said softly. I looked down at the baby, it had fallen asleep and I envied it, being able to forget its problems for a little shut eye. I looked once again at the spot where that star had flickered out, and closed my eyes at the pain of it all.  
  
****  
  
Ok I know it took awhile but you know me. I have a really bad problem with posting. Anyway, here it is. And please comment. Also it has come to my attention that Namek has no night time, I was unaware of this. Please don't inform me of that unless you have some consrtuctive criticism, but just for the purposes of this fic, Lets Pretend ^-^ 


End file.
